It is well known that decorative films can be provided which comprise a thermoplastic carrier film coated with a metallic layer. For example, Kurfman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,619, issued Sep. 19, 1978, describe thermoplastic carrier films which have coated thereon a normally solid soft metal such as indium or an alloy of tin and cadmium, and which can be stretched and elongated without losing the initial specular reflectivity of the metal coating. Such materials are useful, for instance, in covering automobile parts, appliances or other substrates. However, for some applications, it is desirable to provide decorative metal surfaces which have a brushed metal appearance, i.e., a relatively non-specular surface, rather than a highly specular surface.